memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Madalone
Dennis Madalone (born September 1952) or Dennis "Danger" Madalone, as he is also known, was the stunt co-ordinator for Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. He has also appeared in numerous small stunt acting roles in those series. He is the son of fellow stuntman Chuck Madalone and is married to stuntwoman Linda L.C. Madalone and brother-in-law of fellow stunt performer George Colucci. Madalone attended the South Plainfield High School in New Jersey with fellow stunt performers and friends Mark Riccardi and Irving E. Lewis. In 2002 he wrote, produced and performed the song and music video America we stand as one which has been very successful. Participated in this song were fellow stunt performers Tom Morga, Patricia Tallman , Stephen Pisani, Christopher Doyle, and his wife. His last project was as the stunt coordinator for the television series Without a Trace (since 2002, with Patricia Tallman, Stephen Pisani, Enrique Murciano, and Mark Riccardi). Star Trek Appearances Image:Dennis Madalone, Where no one has gone before.jpg|''Enterprise''-D crewman Image:Ramos.jpg|Ramos, a Human Starfleet Security crewman Image:Kivas Fajos Henchman.jpg|One of Kivas Fajo's employees Image:Alliance member.jpg|An alliance member Image:Hendrick.jpg|Hendrick, a Human Starfleet Transporter specialist Image:Guard frame of mind.jpg|Guard, at the TIMD Image:Unnamed Borg Drone, Descent I.jpg|Invading Borg Drone Image:Dennis Madalone Klingon, Firstborn.jpg|Klingon assassin Image:Hunter_2.jpg|Hunter #2 Image:Norkova helmsman.jpg|Norkova helmsman Image:Ennis warrior.jpg|An Ennis warrior Image:Terran Marauder.jpg|Terran Marauder Image:Dennis Madalone, Time and again.jpg|A guard, from an unnamed planet Image:Atul.jpg|Atul, a Klingon Image:Defiant Security Officer.jpg|''Defiant'' Security officer Image:Bajoran Security Officer 3.jpg|Bajoran Security officer Image:Dopterian_Thief.jpg|Dopterian Robber Image:Morn_Dennis_Madalone.jpg|Morn Image:Voyager science officer, Basics II.jpg|A science officer of the USS Voyager eaten by the Hanonian land eel Image:Bajoran Scavenger 2.JPG|Bajoran Scavenger Image:Klingon_Officer_2_Dennis_Madalone.jpg|Klingon Officer #2 Image:Defiant_Crewman.jpg|Defiant Crewman Image:Madalone What you leave behind.jpg|Cardassian rebel Additional Apearances * ** as stunt double for Vaughn Armstrong (uncredited) ** at least one episode as a Romulan (uncredited) * ** as Burning Man on Gangway (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Tony Plana (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Tony Plana (uncredited) ** as Gangmember #4 (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Wallace Shawn (uncredited) ** as Bajoran Resistance Fighter #1 / Bajoran Military Trooper #2 (uncredited) ** (Part II) as Klingon Warrior #1 (uncredited) ** as Starfleet Officer on Defiant Bridge (uncredited) ** as Klingon Guard #4 (uncredited) ** as stunt double for B.J. Davis (uncredited) ** as Klingon Warrior #3 (uncredited) ** as Tal'Shiar Guard #1 (uncredited) ** at least two episodes as a Jem'Hadar (uncredited) ** at least one episode as a Ferengi Waiter (stunts) (uncredited) * ** as Operations Division Crewman on bridge (uncredited) ** as Science Division Crewman on bridge (uncredited) ** at least one episode as a Kazon (uncredited) Star Trek stunt coordinator * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Selected Stunt filmography * Miracle Mile (1989, with Denise Crosby, Robert DoQui, Earl Boen, Raphael Sbarge, Brian Thompson, Jenette Goldstein, and Ken Lesco) * Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (aka Cycle Sluts; 1989; with Lycia Naff, Earl Boen and Rob King) * Shocker (1989, with Patricia Tallman, John Tesh, Dendrie Taylor, and Brent Spiner) * Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake, Nicholas Worth, Aaron Lustig, Neal McDonough, B.J. Davis, and Christopher Doyle) * Guyver (1991, with Michael Berryman, Spice Williams-Crosby, Jeffrey Combs, and Tim Trella) * Mom and Dad Save the World (1992, with Teri Garr, Thalmus Rasulala, Wallace Shawn, Lynn Salvatori, and Tom Morga) * Army of Darkness (1992, with Patricia Tallman, Ian Abercrombie, Rad Milo, George Colucci, Chuck Borden, John Nowak, and Brian J. Williams) * Pulp Fiction (1994, with Scott McElroy, Ken Lesco, and Christopher Doyle) * Suicide Kings (1997, with Cliff De Young, Spike Silver, and Chuck Hicks) * Wishmaster (1997, with Tony Todd, Kane Hodder, Betty McGuire, and Cyndi Pass) * Jennifer is Dead (2002, with Patricia Tallman, Tom Morga, and Lynn Salvatori) * Karla (2006, with Patricia Tallman and George Colucci) * Expecting (2007, with Gary J. Wayton) External Links * * *AmericaWeStandAsOne.com - official Homepage *Interview with Dennis Madalone Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis de:Dennis Madalone es:Dennis Madalone nl:Dennis Madalone